


Furfrou Grooming for Dummies

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikstrom walks home on a rainy day and finds an injured Furfrou and its friend, Floette. He adopts them to save them from a life on the streets, but the Furfrou is more than Wikstrom ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, the title is a stand-in when/if I come up with something better. 
> 
> I've been sitting on the first chapter for a while now, but now I'm publishing it. This might update a little more irregularly than my Model AU because this is a "secondary fic" as long as Model AU is ongoing. When it's finished, I can focus on this one better.

“I’m sorry, Marion… But I think we should see other people.”

 

Wikstrom knew that was coming, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He looked at the woman sitting in front of him, the woman he thought he was going to marry some day.

 

That was his assumption before she cheated on him, left him for someone else, broke up with that someone else, got back together with Wikstrom and cheated on him  _ again _ .

 

And now broke up with him. For the second time.

 

“I agree,” Wikstrom said weakly, voice barely audible.

 

Anna tried to smile, but it looked nothing like whatever she intended. “I’m sorry it ended like this, Marion.”

 

Wikstrom just nodded, fearing that his voice would break if he spoke. His nose was tingling and eyes were stinging. He was sure he was going to cry at any moment. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

 

He heard Anna shift and felt her hesitantly touch his hand. Wikstrom jerked his hand away.

 

“M-Marion?”

  
“It’s okay, it’s f-fine,” Wikstrom said, standing up, “It was a long time coming, wasn’t it?” He managed a smile, but it only made him feel worse. He sniffed again. “I… I must be going. I-I’ll come to collect my stuff later.” With that he strode to the door.

 

“Marion…”

 

But Wikstrom had already left. He left the apartment and the apartment building and walked out to the street, still holding back tears. As he walked, he felt a few raindrops fall on top of his head.

 

_ Just what I needed _ , he sighed to himself as the rain started falling. He stopped walking and tilted his head back and allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks and be washed away by the water falling on his face. Wikstrom closed his eyes and released a shivering sigh.

 

Five years. He dated Anna for five years. He was going to buy a ring for her next month. He had been so sure that he would marry her someday…

 

“Floo! Floette!”

 

Wikstrom opened his eyes and blinked tears and raindrops from his eyelashes. 

 

There was a Floette (or was that a Flabébé? Wikstrom never could tell them apart) floating in front of him, looking distressed.

 

Wikstrom quickly wiped his eyes. “What is it? Where is your trainer?”

 

Floette shook its head and floated to Wikstrom’s hand, grasping his index finger with its tiny hands. It started pulling Wikstrom with it, off the street and into an alleyway.

 

Wikstrom frowned. What was going on? Was this a scheme to lure him to a secluded area and rob him? He had his Skarmory with him, so the robber would have another thing coming…

 

“Floee!”

 

Wikstom paused. Floette had brought him to a huge,  _ huge _ Furfrou that was lying on the ground. Its fur was matted and dirty, caked with mud in ugly clumps in few spots. The Furfrou lifted its head and looked at Wikstrom wearily.

 

Floette floated to Furfrou’s right front leg and pointed to it.

 

There was some barb wire tightly wrapped around it.

 

“Oh… Oh dear…” Wikstrom knelt down, slowly and carefully, in case the Furfrou attacked him. Instead, the pokemon just regarded Wikstrom calmly.

 

Wikstrom tried to unwrap the barb wire, but it was tightly lodged into Furfrou’s leg and the pokemon made a pained sound.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Wikstrom said hurriedly. “It’s… wrapped up really tight… I’ll have to take you to a pokemon center.”

 

Furfrou slowly bowed its head, as if it was nodding.

 

Wikstrom looked at the leg and decided that Furfrou probably shouldn’t walk with it. He released his Skarmory from her pokeball. 

 

Floette made an alarmed sound and hid behind Furfrou.

 

“It’s okay! Skarmory isn’t going to attack you. I’m just going to lift you on her back and she’s going to carry you to the nearest center, okay?”

 

Furfrou made a small sound and stood, careful to not put weight on the injured leg. Wikstrom wrapped his arms around it and carefully lifted it onto his Skarmory. Floette hovered around them, looking concerned.

 

“You okay there? Not falling off?”

 

Furfrou sighed and set its head down on its uninjured leg. Wikstrom took it as a good sign and lead his Skarmory out of the alleyway.

 

They arrived at the pokemon center surprisingly quickly. A nurse approached them almost immediately.

 

“D-duke Wikstrom! How can we help?”

 

Wikstrom felt his ears heat up. He would never get used to strangers knowing him. “Ah, I… I found an injured Furfrou.” Skarmory turned so the nurse could see it. Furfrou was still looking extremely calm. Floette was sitting on its head.

 

The nurse hissed in sympathy. “That does look awful… Bring it on the stretch here and we’ll take care of it.”

 

Wikstrom helped the nurse to lift Furfrou from Skarmory’s back. Furfrou didn’t even struggle, even if it made a small sound as the barbs dug into its flesh.

 

“What about Floette?” the nurse asked.

 

Wikstrom blinked and looked at the fairy pokemon. It didn’t seem to be injured. “I think it’s Furfrou’s friend…?”

 

The nurse nodded. “I see. But since it’s not injured, it has to wait here.”

 

Floette’s tiny shoulders sagged and Wikstrom felt bad for it.

 

“I’ll wait with you,” he offered.

 

Floette nodded and sighed. It casted a nervous glance at Skarmory. Fairy-types are weak to steel-types, Wikstrom remembered and withdrew his Skarmory. He went to sit down and Floette followed him. It hovered near Wikstrom, floating back and forth in a nervous circle.

 

“I’m sure your friend will be fine,” Wikstrom told it, “The wound isn’t life-threatening. The barbwire wasn’t even rusty.”

 

Floette paused, twirling the flower nervously. It nodded and settled on Wikstrom’s knee.

 

After some time, the nurse approached them again with a small smile. She addressed Floette directly. “Your friend is fine.”

 

Floette looked visibly relieved.

 

“Does Furfrou have an owner?” Wikstrom asked as the nurse lead them to the Furfrou.

 

The nurse blinked. “Ah… No, it doesn’t. Which is odd because it’s very old, but still in relatively good shape.”

 

Wikstrom hummed as they arrived to the pokemon. Floette made a delighted sound and zoomed to Furfrou, burying its face into Furfrou’s fur, that was awkwardly cut in places to get rid of worst clumps of dirt. The injured leg was neatly bandaged.

 

“We gave it a quick trim and a bath,” the nurse said, “but since none of us is professional at Furfrou trimming, it… it looks horrible.”

 

“You did your best, I’m sure,” Wikstrom smiled, patting the nurse’s shoulder.

 

The nurse blushed a little. “Th-thank you for saying that…”

 

Wikstrom smiled, pressed his hand on his chest and gave a shallow bow. “What is going to happen to them now?” he asked.

 

The nurse pressed her hand to her cheek, watching the Furfrou gently giving a lick to the top of Floette’s head. “We’ll have to keep them here, until Furfrou’s leg has healed. After that…” she sighed, “We could try finding a home for them… But...” The nurse hesitated. “No one might want an old Furfrou. People want a young and perky one with a healthy coat that can be trimmed and shown off in competitions. Floette might find a new home easily, but the two look too close to separate...”

 

Wikstrom looked at Furfrou. It was poking Floette with its nose with a fond look in its eyes. Floette was smiling and petting Furfrou’s snout.

 

Furfrou looked up and met Wikstrom’s eyes. For a moment, Wikstrom was sure that the pokemon knew it was going back to the street once it had healed. It looked like it had accepted its fate already.

 

“I… I could take them,” Wikstrom heard himself say.

 

The nurse turned to him, looking surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yes, I mean… as a pet.”

 

The nurse beamed, but quickly grew serious. “Don’t rush into decisions yet, Duke Wikstrom. Please take a few days to think about this. Taking care of a Furfrou is not just glamour, even if this particular Furfrou seems very calm and smart.”

 

Wikstrom nodded. “I understand. I’ll-”

 

“We have some pamphlets on Furfrous and how to take care of them,” the nurse smiled, “You can read them before making your final decision.” She took Wikstrom to the front desk and got him the pamphlets. “Read these and think carefully,” she said with a smile.

 

“I will, thank you,” Wikstrom smiled and pocketed the folded paper. “I’ll come by tomorrow to see how Furfrou is doing.”

 

“You are so kind, Duke Wikstrom,” the nurse giggled.

 

Wikstrom smiled sheepishly. “I try.”

 

The nurse chatted with him for a while before he excused himself and went home.

 

When he arrived home, he realized that he had almost forgotten about Anna and the breakup.


	2. Chapter 2

“Duke Wikstrom,” the nurse from yesterday chirped, “you’re back already.”

 

“I did promise I’d be back,” Wikstrom smiled, then hesitated. “I never got your name, did I?”

 

“Oh.” The nurse blushed. “It’s Susan, sir.”

 

“Susan,” Wikstrom repeated, “How very nice to meet you formally.” He offered his hand and Susan blushed more and shook it.

 

“Likewise, sir.”

 

“Call me Marion,” Wikstrom said, “When I’m not in armour, it’s Marion.”

 

Susan smiled and started leading Wikstrom to a bed. “Well then, Marion. The pair are fine. Furfrou is so well-behaved that I have a hard time believing he’s wild. Maybe he has had a trainer in the past…”

 

Wikstrom hummed as they arrived to Furfrou and Floette. Floette had burrowed into Furfrou’s fur and was fast asleep. Furfrou appeared to be sleeping as well, until it heard Wikstrom and Susan approach and opened its eyes. It lifted its head and looked straight at Wikstrom.

 

Maybe Wikstrom was imagining it, but he felt like the Furfrou recognized him.

 

“Hello, Furfrou,” Wikstrom smiled and petted its head, “How are you feeling?”

 

Furfrou snorted and licked Wikstrom’s hand.

 

“He’s been so calm. He hasn’t even tried to rip off the bandages on his leg. We didn’t have to put a cone on him,” Susan said.

 

“That’s nice. Aren’t you a smart one?” Wikstrom smiled, cooing at the pokemon.

 

Furfrou snorted again. His tail was wagging a little.

 

“You get along well already,” Susan commented with a smile, “I can see you becoming adorable housemates.”

 

Wikstrom chuckled and ruffled Furfrou’s ears. “Me too. I would love to have something soft around the house for once. Steel-types are strong and reliable, but they are  _ awful  _ for cuddling.”

 

Susan giggled. “I never took your for a cuddler, Du- Marion.” Susan corrected herself with a grin.

 

Wikstrom smiled sheepishly. “People are always surprised to hear that.”

 

Susan giggled.

 

***

 

A few days passed, and Wikstrom visited Furfrou and Floette every day.  He had started collecting necessary things: a dog bed, food bowls, food, toys and brushes and such. When it was time for Furfrou to be discharged from the pokecenter, Wikstrom had everything ready for him. By then, Wikstrom was sure he wanted to adopt Furfrou and Floette.

 

Susan was there to bring Furfrou to Wikstrom. “Since you’re not going to take him to shows, you can brush him only two to three times a week,” she said.

 

“As opposed to daily, as it’s recommended with show Furfrous,” Wikstrom said, “It was in the pamphlet. And a quite few of the books I read on the subject.”

 

“Aww!” Susan beamed. “You really have prepared for this.”

 

Wikstrom chuckled. “Of course. I couldn’t take a pet in without knowing what he needs.”

 

“You truly are a knight in shining armor,” Susan giggled, briefly touching Wikstrom’s arm. “Literally.”

 

Wikstrom smiled crookedly. “That’s what I get paid for.” He knelt down to beckon Furfrou towards him, who approached the elite, with a wagging tail.

 

“He’s gotten used to you,” Susan commented as Wikstrom petted Furfrou’s fur. “Even if he’s seen you only once per day.”

 

“As you said,” Wikstrom grinned, taking out the collar he got for Furfrou, “He’s smart.”

 

Furfrou saw the collar and leapt onto his feet, stepping away from Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom blinked. “What’s wrong? It’s just a collar.” He held the collar out so Furfrou could sniff it, but the pokemon recoiled again.

 

Susan sneaked behind Furfrou and gently took a hold of it. “Try putting it on now.”

 

Wikstrom nodded and approached Furfrou. The pokemon struggled, but Susan’s hold was strong, and Wikstrom managed to put the collar on Furfrou. Its helpless whines made Wikstrom feel incredibly bad about it, though.

 

“He really doesn’t like collars, huh,” Susan mused.

 

“It does seem so,” Wikstrom said.

 

Furfrou sighed heavily and seemed to accept its fate.

 

“Now I  _ really _ feel bad about this,” Wikstrom chuckled as he attached a leash to the collar.

 

“He’ll get used to it. It’s just harder for him because he’s old.”

 

“I hope so…”

 

With goodbyes to Susan (and promising her to bring her around in a few weeks to see if Furfrou and Floette have settled in), Wikstrom walked Furfrou and Floette home.


	3. Chapter 3

The two pokemon settled in fine. Wikstrom’s Chattor became cluttered of pictures of Furfrou and Floette. His fans and Drasna loved it, but Malva made a snarky comment asking to be unsubscribed from  _ Old Furfrou of the Day _ . That, however, backfired when the fans made it a hashtag.

 

Wikstrom quickly found out that Furfrou (or Fruffy, as he had started calling him) was extremely smart. Wikstrom didn’t even have to housetrain him, Fruffy seemed instinctively know that indoors was not the place to poop. Fruffy and Floette got along with Wikstrom’s steel-types too. At first Wikstrom was afraid that his steel-types would bully Floette, but Floette knew how to stand up for herself.

 

One night, when Wikstrom was on his evening walk with Fruffy, he got a text message from Anna.

 

_ I packed your things. I can bring them over today. _

 

Wikstrom stopped, making Fruffy give him an odd look. Wikstrom hesitated for a long while before he replied.

 

_ I’ll be home in 20 minutes. _

 

Anna sent a reply, but Wikstrom ignored it. It was most likely just an affirmation.

 

He, Fruffy and Floette arrived back home. Wikstrom detached Fruffy from the leash and started waiting for Anna. She arrived after some time, with a cardboard box.

 

“Hey,” she said, subdued, “I brought your things.”

 

“Thank you,” Wikstrom said, “Would you like to come in?”

 

She did. Wikstrom lead her to the living room and she set the box down onto Wikstrom’s coffee table. “I heard you got a Furfrou,” she said.

 

“I did. It was injured so I took it in. I’m keeping him as a pet.”

 

There were a series of clicking nails on the floor when Fruffy appeared, with Floette sitting on his head.

 

“What a handsome boy!” Anna cooed and beckoned Fruffy. The pokemon slowly approached her, looking suspicious. “You haven’t had him trimmed.” She pet Fruffy, who merely allowed it, leaning away from her a little, but staying still, as if wanting to not seem impolite. Floette, however, floated above Anna’s head and didn’t even bother hiding her scowl.

 

“I think he looks rather endearing the way he is,” Wikstrom said, smiling at how Fruffy didn’t seem to appreciate Anna’s hands on him. “I don’t have the time for shows anyway.”

 

Anna hummed. “Being one of the Elite Four seems to be a busy job…” She scratched Fruffy behind the ear and stood, giving Wikstrom a long look.

 

Wikstrom knew what was coming and braced himself.

 

“I’m sorry this ended like this, Marion,” Anna said.

 

“So you have told me,” Wikstrom said quietly.

 

Anna rubbed her arm, looking uncomfortable. She spread her arms, offering a hug.

 

Wikstrom knew he shouldn’t, but he hugged her anyway. The scent of her perfume gently tickled his nose and he remembered all the times he held her. He had to pull away.

 

“Thank you for…” Wikstrom motioned towards the box, “bringing my things.”

 

Anna nodded and smiled sadly. “No problem. I should get going.”

 

Wikstrom nodded and walked her to the door. Anna kissed Wikstrom on the cheek before leaving the house, leaving Wikstrom in the hall.

 

He took a huge, deep breath and rubbed his eyes before returning to the living room. Fruffy was tentatively sniffing the box. When the pokemon heard Wikstrom enter the room, he backed off. 

 

Wikstrom looked at the box and sighed. He knew he should open it and look what’s inside, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

 

Fruffy poked his hand with his snout and whined quietly.

 

Wikstrom smiled sadly and ruffled Fruffy’s ears. “Let’s go to bed. I’ll deal with that tomorrow.”

 

Fruffy gave him a look and Wikstrom could have sworn he was telling him to take his time. Floette seemed unamused, though.

 

***

 

Wikstrom laid in his bed, awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about Anna. All those moments he had held her, the times he had made her laugh, the years he had spent with her. All of that was now over. Until now Wikstrom had been able to distract himself with taking care of Fruffy and Floette, but now that he had a physical reminder in the form of a box of returned stuff in his living room that the relationship really  _ was  _ over, he was overwhelmed.

 

He dug the heels of his palms to his eyes and drew a shaky breath. His nose and eyes were tingling. Wikstrom knew he was about to cry and decided to just let the tears fall. He has always been an openly emotional person and this time was no different.

 

He sobbed quietly until he felt something wet and cold touch his arm. 

 

Fruffy was standing beside his bed with a concerned look. When he saw Wikstrom was looking at him, he gave a small whine.

 

Wikstrom sniffed and rubbed tears off of his cheeks. “I’m okay, deary. Just have to let some emotions out.”

 

Fruffy whined again and lifted his front paws onto the bed.

 

The elite smiled and shifted, patting the space on the mattress. “Just for tonight.”

 

The pokemon hesitated a little before he hopped onto the bed and licked Wikstrom’s cheek.

 

Wikstrom smiled and petted him. “Thank you. I feel better already.”

 

Fruffy huffed and settled his long snout in the crook of Wikstrom’s neck.

 

***

 

The alarm clock went off with a shrill sound, jostling Wikstrom from his sleep. He tried to lift himself to his elbows to turn it off, but there was a weight on his chest. He was confused for a second before he remembered that he allowed Fruffy to sleep on the bed last night. Wikstrom petted the pokemon absently, fondly remembering Fruffy comforting him last night.  He absently wondered if Fruffy’s fur had always been that long. And that silky?

 

The alarm was getting irritating, so Wikstrom lifted his torso again to successfully turn it off. 

 

Fruffy made a sound that was freakishly human-like.

 

Wikstrom looked down at the pokemon and blood froze in his veins.

 

The weight on his chest wasn’t Fruffy.

 

The first thing Wikstrom saw was obscene amounts of long, white hair, splayed across Wikstrom’s chest and bed. The second thing was a tall, human body curled around him, with the figure’s head on Wikstrom’s chest.

 

A tall, completely, totally and  _ incredibly naked _ human body.


	4. Chapter 4

Wikstrom yelped and leaped out of the bed, shaking the naked stranger’s head from his chest.

 

“Wh- who  _ are _ you?!” Wikstrom demanded, grasping for a weapon, “How did you get in?!” Surely his alarm system would have caught him?

 

The man (because now Wikstrom could see it was a man, with incredibly long hair) did not answer. Instead he stared at his hands, looking dazed.

 

Wikstrom released the Honedge he had in a pokeball by his bedside for situations like this, grasped it and pointed it at the man. “Answer me! How did you get in? And where are your clothes??”

 

The man sat up and gave Wikstrom a startled look before he leant back and collected the blanket on his lap for modesty. He lifted his hands up slowly. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, voice rough and hoarse, as if he hasn’t used his vocal chords in ages. His hair was hanging on his face, obstructing it from Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom gave a sardonic laugh and lifted the Honedge’s blade. “I’m sure you don’t.”

 

“Flooee!!”

 

Floette appeared out of nowhere and placed herself between the tip of Honedge and the man.

 

Wikstrom’s grip on Honedge faltered. “Floette, please get out of the way, this man is an intruder.”

 

Floette shook her head. “Floette!” She floated closer to the man and Wikstrom was about to reach out to her but he noticed something on the man’s neck.

 

A dog collar.

 

_ Fruffy’s _ collar.

 

“What did you do- Are you wearing Fruffy’s collar?! What did you  _ do _ to him??”

 

“I… Ah…” The man glanced at Floette who nodded at him. “I  _ am _ the Furfrou.”

 

Wikstrom lowered the Honedge just a little. “...What?”

 

“You found me injured on a rainy day and you took me to the nearest pokemon center on a Skarmory,” the man said, “A nurse named Susan took care of me.”

 

Wikstrom lowered the Honedge more, astonished. “You…? You are… Fruffy?”

 

The man nodded, looking at Wikstrom with his incredibly dark brown eyes. The same exact eyes Fruffy had.

 

“But… but how?” Wikstrom asked numbly.

 

The man drew a breath. “You have heard of werewolves, yes?”

 

Wikstrom nodded.

 

“I am one. A werewolf.”

 

Wikstrom nodded again, slower. “Aren’t… werewolves supposed to be violent…?”

 

The man gave him a long look before answering. “It depends on the person,” he said slowly, “But I am not. You must have noticed by now.”

 

Wikstrom stared at the man numbly.

 

The man shifted uncomfortably. “I understand this is a lot to take in… Do you… want me to leave until you figure this out?”

 

“N-no, it’s fine,” Wikstrom said, letting Honedge down, “You don’t have any clothes on.”

 

The man’s cheeks colored a little and Floette giggled.

 

Wikstrom smiled crookedly, went to his closet and got his longest robe. He gave the robe to the man, who blinked in surprise before taking it and pulling it on.

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Wikstrom asked.

 

The man hesitated. “Sure…?”

 

The two and Floette moved to the kitchen and Wikstrom started cooking breakfast.

 

“I never got your name, did I?” Wikstrom said as he gave the man fried eggs and bacon.

 

“Oh, forgive me,” the man said, “Our introduction has been… very irregular. My name is AZ.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Wikstrom waited for him to expand, but he didn’t. “Ay-zed…? Just Ay-zed?”

 

AZ nodded.

 

“Is… is that short for something?”

 

“If it is, I have forgotten.”

 

Wikstrom blinked. Now that AZ’s shaggy hair was off of his face, Wikstrom saw his face more clearly now. He appeared to be in his fifties or sixties, but something about him gave the impression that he was much, much older than that.

 

“Floette’s name is Amaranthe.”

 

Wikstrom blinked again, pulled from his thoughts. “Oh… Nice to finally formally meet you, AZ and Amaranthe.”

 

AZ smiled and Amaranthe gave a tiny curtsy. “Likewise, Duke Wikstrom.”

 

Wikstrom smiled sheepishly. “Please, call me Marion. When I’m-”

 

“Out of armour, it’s Marion,” AZ finished for him.

 

Wikstrom huffed a laugh and finished his breakfast. There was a moment of silence.

 

“I… I suppose you want to go home now.”

 

AZ looked uncomfortable and glanced at Amaranthe, who shook her head. “About that… Me and Amaranthe are… homeless as of now.”

 

“Oh.” Wikstrom’s heart sunk. “I’m sorry to hear that. You can stay here, if you want.”

 

Az gave a small smile. “Thank you. You are very generous.”

 

“I couldn’t just throw a homeless man back on the street. Especially when he has literally no clothes.”

 

AZ blushed and pulled the robe tighter around his thin frame.

 

“So how does this transformation thing work?” Wikstrom asked, curious, “Only during full moons?”

 

“It is a little more voluntary than that,” AZ explained. “But the Furforu form is like a…” AZ paused for several seconds to find a suitable word, “energy saving mode? In times of distress, I turn to a Furfrou. When adversity is over, I turn into a human. Sometimes it’s involuntary.”

 

Wikstrom nodded slowly, letting it sink in.

 

“Like last night,” AZ added, bowing his head in shame, “I was going to tell you at some point, but not like this. I’m sorry for startling you like that.”

 

Wikstrom waved a hand and smiled. “I pointed a Honedge at you, so I think we’re even.”

 

AZ gave a small smile and Amaranthe trilled happily.

 

“What about Amaranthe?” Wikstrom asked, “Is she…?”

 

“She is just a regular Floette. As far as I know, at least.”

 

Amaranthe gave a mischievous smile. “Floee,” she chirped impishly.

 

AZ huffed a laugh like she had just told a joke and fingered the collar around his neck.

 

“You can take it off if you want,” Wikstrom said. AZ gave him a confused look and he clarified: “The collar, I mean.”

 

AZ looked hesitant, before he lifted his left hand to his neck. Immediately when he touched the collar, blue sparks erupted and snapped at AZ’s fingers. AZ made a pained sound and his hands twitched away from the collar.

 

“Floee!!” Amaranthe flew to AZ’s hands and rubbed his fingers.

 

“Whoa!” Wikstrom yelped, “Was that static? What happened?”

 

“Just as I expected…” AZ muttered.

 

“Do you want me to take it off?” Wikstrom offered.

 

AZ hesitated before nodding.

 

Wikstrom stood, circled the table and bent his knees to see the collar better. AZ leant his head back to give Wisktrom a better view. Wikstrom brought his hands to the collar and the blue sparks crackled at him, giving him a small shock. He hissed in pain and pulled his hands back.

 

“Are you okay?” AZ asked, concerned.

 

Wikstrom shook his hands and smiled crookedly. “Yeah, yeah. I just didn’t expect that. Let me try again.”

 

This time, Wikstrom couldn’t even bring his hand close to the collar before he got zapped again.

 

“You can’t,” AZ said, taking Wikstrom’s hands.

 

Wikstrom blinked. “What do you mean?”

 

AZ hesitated. “I think you should sit down.”

 

Wikstrom frowned in confusion but did as asked. “What is it?”

 

AZ chewed his lip before he started explaining. “When you put the collar on me, do you remember that?”

 

“You recoiled immediately when you saw the collar,” Wikstrom recalled, “and you didn’t seem to want it to be put on.”

 

“There is a reason for that,” AZ said, “When… when you put the collar on me, we…” AZ paused, grasping for words.

 

Amaranthe let out a series of trills and chirps and AZ nodded. “Exactly. We are connected.”

 

“Connected…? How?”

 

“As in… You own me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda resolved a cliffhanger by giving you another cliffhanger. -slowly shrugs-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely too happy with this chapter, but eeh.

_ “As in… you own me.” _

 

Wikstrom felt his blood freeze in his veins. “What?”

 

“I belong to you. If you tell me to do something, I must do it.”

 

Wikstrom felt queasy. “No. No no no. This isn’t right.”

 

AZ tilted his head. “You didn’t have a problem when I was a Furfrou.”

 

“That’s different. I thought of you and Amaranthe as housemates. I never thought I  _ owned  _ you.”

 

AZ blinked, looking surprised. “Oh.”

 

“Look, is there a way to… to undo this?”

 

AZ glanced at Amaranthe. “Yes. But it might take a while.”

 

“Good. Tell me how we do it.”

 

AZ straightened his back and his mouth twitched. Wikstrom realized he had just given a command. He was about to apologize, but AZ started talking.

 

“I am not sure how it works, but I can find out.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

AZ was quiet for a moment. “I have a bag where I have my possessions in. I hid it and would like to retrieve it first.”

 

Wikstrom nodded. “Sure. Where is it?”

 

AZ hesitated. “I’ll find it  faster as a Furfrou.”

 

Wikstrom blinked. “Okay?”

 

AZ stood and there was a sound that distantly reminded Wikstrom of the sound of a pokeball. AZ disappeared and the robe fell.

 

“AZ!” Wikstrom stood and saw Fruffy step from under the collapsed robe and shake himself. Wikstrom stepped to him and knelt down. “That’s… that’s…” Everything finally sunk in.

 

Fruffy, the Furfrou Wikstrom had adopted, really was a tall man with shaggy hair. Or vice versa?

 

Fruffy (or AZ?) placed his paw on Wikstrom’s knee and licked his chin, drawing the elite from his thoughts. Wikstrom smiled a little and scratched Furffy’s neck. “Do you want me to come with you?”

 

Fruffy snorted and wandered off. Wikstrom wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no, so he followed the pokemon. Fruffy went on to get the leash and brought it to Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom chuckled and ruffled the fur on Fruffy’s head. “Let me put on some clothes, then we can go for a morning walk.”

 

Fruffy sat down to wait while Wisktrom quickly pulled his jogging clothes on. When he returned to Fruffy, he stood and wagged his tail. Amaranthe was sitting on his head again.

 

Wikstrom knelt down to clip the leash on Fruffy’s collar and the three left the house. “Right then, let us start our treasure hunt,” Wikstrom said as Fruffy started pulling him along.

 

The scenery changed to the part of city Wikstrom had never been in and he started wishing he had brought his Aegislash with him. This feeling got more intense when Fruffy tugged him to a very seedy-looking alleyway. There was a pile of rubble and trash and Fruffy sniffed at a cavity in it. Amaranthe disappeared into the small cave and Wikstrom could hear a series of scuffing sounds. Fruffy followed her, almost completely swallowed by the cavity.

 

The shuffle continued and Wikstrom’s phone started ringing. Wikstrom dug his phone from his pocket and checked who was calling him. Susan? He accepted the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Marion, hi!” Susan chirped, “How are you?”

 

“Me? I’m fine. Just taking a walk with Fruffy and A- Floette.”

  
“That’s nice to hear. I guess that means that they’ve settled in well?”

 

“Yeah, they’re…” Wikstrom hesitated, “fine. They seem like they enjoy themselves at my place.”

 

“How lovely!” Wikstrom could hear the smile in her voice and smiled himself. “Uh… listen, I’d love to hear more about Fruffy and Floette. M-maybe over a cup of coffee in Café Soleil?”

 

Wikstrom blinked. “S-sure!”

 

Wikstrom could swear he heard a small gasp at the other end. “R-really? I-I mean, um! What day is good for you?”

 

“I try to make my Fridays free usually,” Wikstrom smiled.

 

“Friday it is,” Susan chirped, “Is five PM okay?”

 

“Five PM is great.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you then.”

 

“Until later, Susan.”

 

The two said bye and hung up.

 

Wikstrom pocketed his phone with a giddy smile and a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He looked down just in time to see Fruffy pull a worn-looking backpack out of the small cave and shake himself.

 

Amaranthe gave him an unamused look that clearly said:  _ Thanks for the help, idiot. _

 

Wikstrom cleared his throat with a blush of embarrassment and lifted the backpack to his shoulder. “Is this all?”

 

Amaranthe nodded.

 

Wikstrom nodded too and the three headed home. When they got in, Wikstrom set the backpack onto the coffee table. Fruffy poked it with his nose and with another weird sound, AZ was back, just as naked as last time.

 

“You could have waited until I take the leash off,” Wikstrom said, turning around to give the man privacy.

 

“I have thumbs too,” AZ said, undoing the leash himself.

 

Wikstrom rolled the leash and hung it up. When he returned to the living room, AZ was wearing a patched pair of pants and was pulling on an equally worn sweater. He pulled his hair from the neck hole of the sweater and continued digging the backpack.

 

“So is there something that would help us break the… connection?” Wikstrom asked as AZ pulled out a key on a chain.

 

“I hope so,” AZ replied and hung the key around his neck. The chain clinked against the collar gently.

 

Wikstrom sat down and watched AZ dig through his knapsack. The tall man pulled out three pokeballs and two pairs of dirty socks before finding a small, incredibly worn piece of cardboard. AZ flipped it over in his hands and inspected it.

 

“Olympia is still the gym leader, yes?”

 

Wikstrom nodded. “She is. Do you know her?”

 

“Not personally.”

 

“Is she… one of you?”

 

AZ glanced at Wikstrom. “I am not allowed to disclose that.”

 

“Oh. Right, of course. I’m sorry I asked.”

 

“She might know how to undo the spell. I have to contact her.”

 

“Do you need a phone?”

 

“I would appreciate that.”

 

Wikstrom gave him his phone and AZ tapped a number into it. “Who called you earlier?”

 

“That was Susan. The nurse, remember?”

 

“I remember her. She’s nice,” AZ said absently.

 

“We’re going out for coffee on Frid-” Wikstrom fell silent when he saw AZ lift the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello, Olympia?” AZ said. “No, this is AZ. Are you alone? ...Good. I need help. You must have heard of- you know already?” A pause. “Oh. Oh. That’s- that is good to hear. Thank you, Olympia. No, take your time. I know you must be busy. Thank you... Thank you. Yes, please call Marion when you are ready. Yes. Bye, Olympia.” AZ hung up and gave the phone back to Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Olympia will figure out how to break it,” AZ finally said, “We will have to wait until then.”

 

Wikstrom nodded and suppressed a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little late? Idk, but I started writing chapter 7 and almost finished it too, before I realized I need something before I move on to that plot point. So this is that filler.

AZ and Wikstrom didn’t hear from Olympia for a few days. During that time, Wikstrom’s life went on as normal, even if his pet Furfrou sometimes was a huge, shaggy-haired man. That fact didn’t change Wikstrom and Fruffy’s morning walks and evening cuddles on the sofa while watching TV or reading.

 

Wikstrom got to know AZ a little better. Only a little, since AZ usually was in his Furfrou form. When he was in human form, he didn’t talk much, even with Wikstrom talking to him all the time and asking a lot of questions. Amaranthe, however, was very talkative. Such a shame Wikstrom couldn’t understand her.

 

By observing and deducing, the elite learned that AZ liked flowers and bathing (or just being clean). Based on how he and Amaranthe interacted, the two had been together for a long time, probably since their childhoods (this made Wikstrom question just  _ how old _ the Floette was). AZ once mentioned a grand-nephew, but judging how sour his face looked when he talked about the nephew, their relationship was iffy.

 

AZ dodged most of the personal questions Wikstrom asked, but he was eager to explain any questions the elite had about werewolves.

 

“Both forms are ‘me’,” AZ explained, fingering the key around his neck, “It’s still the same being, just with a different body.”

 

“You are a lot more excitable as a Furfrou, though,” Wikstrom pointed out with a grin. “This morning you did an  _ adorable  _ dance when I got the leash.”

 

AZ’s cheeks flushed a little and Amaranthe giggled. “Impulse control tends to disappear when I’m a Furfrou,” he muttered and fidgeted more with the key.

 

Wikstrom’s eyes followed the movement, the dance of the long, elegant fingers over the kitchen table. 

 

AZ’s fingers stopped and closed the key in his fist, drawing Wikstrom from his thoughts.

 

“What do you mean by impulse control?” Wikstrom asked.

 

AZ was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “For example, if I met a person I don’t like. My first impulse is to be rude to them, but I, as a human, wouldn’t do that because… it’s rude.”

 

“As one would imagine,” Wikstrom said.

 

“But as a Furfrou, I would ignore social norms and display my dislike for that person openly.”

 

Wikstrom nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

Silence fell over them, while AZ had a thoughtful frown on his face, again fiddling with the key. Wikstrom felt like he was about to say something, so he let the man take his time.

 

“This… doesn’t seem to bother you,” AZ finally said.

 

Wikstom smiled crookedly. “It was a lot to take in at first, but…” he shrugged, “You… you are likeable either way. Human or Furfrou.”

 

AZ blinked, looking surprised. “Sometimes you let me sleep in your bed. Or on the sofa, cuddling you…”

 

“You are really soft and comfortable to cuddle with as a Furfrou,” Wikstrom said and paused, “Are you saying you would rather not?”

 

“N-no,” AZ muttered, cheeks coloring again, “I was just concerned it was weird for you…”

 

Wikstrom grinned and patted AZ’s shoulder. “It’s fine with me as long as it’s fine with you.”

 

AZ lowered his head, letting his hair fall on his face, obstructing it from Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom checked the time and stood from the table. “I should get going. Date with Susan.”

 

AZ grunted. “Have fun.”

 

Wikstrom smiled awkwardly, taken off-guard by AZ’s sudden attitude. “I will.”

 

***

 

By the time Wikstrom walked Susan back to her apartment, the sun was already starting to set.

 

“Time sure flies when you’re having fun,” Susan giggled.

 

“True,” Wikstrom smiled.

 

Susan looked down and pushed her shoulder against Wikstrom’s. “I really enjoyed myself today,” she said.

 

Wikstrom wrapped his arm around her. “I did too. Maybe we should… do this again sometime?”

 

Susan beamed. “Same time next week?”

 

Wikstrom took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Of course, m’lady.”

 

Susan giggled and kissed the corner of Wikstrom’s mouth before disappearing into her apartment building.

 

Wikstrom returned home and found Fruffy sleeping on his doggy bed, with Amaranthe sitting by his head and making small braids on the fur on his ears.

 

“How’s it going with you two?” Wikstrom asked, kneeling down to their level.

 

Amarantha gave a thumbs-up and Fruffy just flopped his tail lazily, not even lifting his head.

 

“Tired?” Wikstrom chuckled and gently pet Fruffy’s head. “Bedtime?”

 

Fruffy snorted.

 

Wikstrom smiled and left him to get ready for bed himself. By the time he went to his bedroom, Fruffy was already on the bed, waiting for him. Wikstrom laid down next to him and Fruffy settled his head on Wikstrom’s chest.

 

“The date went well,” Wikstrom said, petting Fruffy’s ears, “We’re going on another next Friday.”

 

Fruffy grunted.

 

“Susan’s really nice… You should tell me what she’s like when I wasn’t around, some time,” Wikstrom smiled.

 

“Mrrrn,” Fruffy said and shifted, turning his back to Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom figured that Fruffy was sleepy and stopped talking, soon falling asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so have a chapter!

Wikstrom had two more dates with Susan. AZ seemed to be coldly indifferent about it, but Fruffy always looked sad when Wikstrom left him.

 

After the latest date, Wikstrom brought Susan to his place. The two were slightly tipsy from the wine they had over dinner and cuddled to each other on Wikstrom’s sofa.

 

“You have a nice place,” Susan said.

 

“Thank you,” Wikstrom smiled and gently moved a strand of hair behind Susan’s ear.

 

Susan smiled and set her hand on Wikstrom’s thigh, rubbing it. “But… you haven’t shown me the bedroom yet…”

 

Wikstrom’s mouth fell open and he blushed. “Oh. Um…”

 

Fruffy sneezed loudly, drawing Wikstrom and Susan’s attention to him.

 

“Oh! It’s Fruffy,” Susan chirped, leaning away from Wisktrom and holding her hand out to the pokemon, “Come here, boy!”

 

Fruffy huffed but approached the sofa, staying just out of Susan’s reach.

 

“Aw, why’d you sit so far?” Susan shuffled on the sofa, reaching for Fruffy.

 

Something about Fruffy’s stance made Wikstrom uncomfortable and he reached for Susan’s hand. “Susan-”

 

Fruffy growled and snapped his jaws at Susan’s hand, missing her fingers by a few millimetres.

 

Susan pulled her hand back with a startled sound.

 

“Fruffy! Bad dog!”

 

Fruffy licked his lips and slinked to his bed, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I’m so sorry for him, I don’t- that’s not like him,” Wikstrom stammered to Susan, taking her hands. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Susan smiled, a tad sheepish, “He missed.” She stood and pulled Wikstrom with her. “It’s getting late, I should get going…”

 

“Let me walk you home.”

 

Susan allowed that, even if the walk to her apartment was spent in tense silence.

 

“I’m sorry about Fruffy,” Wikstrom said when they arrived, I really don’t know what got into him.”

 

“It’s fine,” Susan smiled, “He didn’t want me near him and I pushed on anyway. I made him uncomfortable.”

 

Wikstrom sighed in relief. “Hopefully our next date ends better.”

 

Susan grinned and pressed herself against Wikstrom’s chest. “Hopefully next time we make it to the bedroom.”

 

Wikstrom chuckled uncomfortably, but accepted the kiss Susan pressed to his lips. Then Susan disappeared into her apartment building and Wikstrom returned home.

 

On the way back, Wikstrom mulled over what had happened. At first he was irritated and angry. Fruffy has always been so well-behaved! Why did he go off like that? 

 

But as he walked, he calmed down, letting the cool weather air his head.

 

AZ and Fruffy both were extremely calm personalities. Outbursts like these can’t have been from malice. AZ must have been upset for some other reason and it came out as Fruffy snapping.

 

Wikstrom felt a chill in his insides. This whole situation with him “owning” AZ made him sick to his stomach, but he could only imagine what it felt like for AZ himself. Wikstrom tried to be courteous of him and avoid giving him commands, but he couldn’t help slipping up sometimes.

 

Wikstrom rubbed his eyes as he arrived back to his house. He let himself in and made a beeline to his bedroom, grabbed a robe and returned to Fruffy’s bed.

 

Fruffy was laying on his bed, on a tight roll, with his back turned to the room.

 

“AZ,” Wikstrom said, “Human form, please.”

 

Fruffy didn’t move, but Wikstrom saw his ears twitch.

 

“We need to talk, AZ,” Wikstrom said with a sigh.

 

Fruffy still didn’t move.

 

Wikstrom sighed again, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t make me command you.”

 

Fruffy twitched. Slowly, he uncurled and stepped off of the bed. With a clicking pop, AZ was standing where Fruffy was.

 

Wikstrom thrusted the robe at him, looking away until AZ had pulled it on.

 

“Do you want tea?” Wikstrom asked.

 

AZ didn’t answer, but Wikstrom went into the kitchen anyway. He needed tea for this. AZ trailed after him quietly.

 

Making those two cups of tea took longer than any other two cups in Wikstrom’s life, it felt like. But after five agonizingly long minutes, Wikstrom set two cups on the table and sat down.

 

There was a moment of silence as Wisktrom gathered his thoughts. AZ’s long fingers curled around the cup, making it seem tiny.

 

Wikstrom drew a breath. “What was that?” he asked softly.

 

AZ’s fingers twitched. “Poor impulse control.”

 

“Yes, I gathered as much, but… What’s wrong? That wasn’t like you. Is everything okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” AZ said tersely.

 

“Is it the collar?” Wikstrom asked, “It’s making me feel terrible too, but all we can do is-”

 

“It’s not the collar,” AZ interrupted.

 

Wikstrom fell silent, astonished. “Th-then what is it?”

 

AZ said nothing.

 

Wikstrom racked his brain. What was it? What made AZ so upset? “Is it Susan?”

 

AZ’s fingers tightened around the mug, but the man still said nothing.

 

“It is?” Wikstrom leaned forwards, “But why? Did she do something to you?”

 

AZ looked away, his face shrouded with his hair again. “It’s not her.”

 

“It is her, I can tell,” Wikstrom insisted, “You don’t like her, is that it? But earlier you said she’s nice. What changed?”

 

AZ shifted uncomfortably, squeezing the mug with white knuckles. “It’s not her,” he said quietly, voice quivering.

 

“Then what is it?!” Wikstrom was starting to get frustrated. “This doesn’t make sense! I thought you liked Susan!”

 

“It wasn’t her fault,” AZ said, a little louder.

 

“Then why did you snap at her?!”

 

“Because I would rather have you for myself!” AZ snapped.

 

A ringing silence fell into the kitchen as Wikstrom slowly understood the words AZ had said. Wikstrom stared at the man in front of him, seeing his shocked expression mirrored on AZ’s face.

 

There was a sudden, jarring noise as AZ pushed his chair back and stood, turning into a furfrou. The now-empty robe fell to the floor, drawing Wikstrom from his reverie.

 

“AZ!”

 

There was a series of clicks, Fruffy’s nails hitting the floor as he ran out of the kitchen. Wikstrom chased after him, but the furfrou was faster.

 

Fruffy made it to the front door, lifted his front paws to the doorknob and pressed down. The unlocked door opened and Fruffy ran out.

 

“Ay-z… Fruffy!” Wikstrom shouted, but it was too late.

 

The Furfrou was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Wikstrom tried to run after Fruffy, but there was no sight of him. Wikstrom had no idea where to go.

 

Panic squeezed his chest. What could he do?

 

He returned inside, desolate. Amaranthe zoomed to him, looking worried.

 

Wikstrom felt immediately worse. “Amaranthe… I’m so sorry…”

 

Amaranthe shook her head with a small smile. She zoomed off and returned with Wikstrom’s phone.

 

“Of course. I could put out a message in Chattor!” Wikstrom unlocked his phone and opened the app.

 

_ @Wikstrom_Elite4: URGENT!! My Furfrou learned to open the front door and escaped! Anyone out late, keep an eye out on a Furfrou with no styling and a blue collar! Responds to Fruffy. If found, call the number on the collar. There will be a reward! _

 

Wikstrom sighed. “That might help us a little…” Wikstrom sighed and looked out of a window for a moment. Amaranthe hovered near him.

 

“You've been with him for a long time, right?” Wikstrom spoke up.

 

Amaranthe nodded.

 

“Then you would know where he would go, right?” Wikstrom asked, stepping closer to the fairy. If she had been human-sized, Wikstrom would have grasped her shoulders.

 

Amaranthe nodded again, catching up with Wikstrom’s line of thought. “Floee!” She twirled happily before she flew to the front door. Wikstrom followed her, grabbing his coat.

 

At first, Amaranthe lead Wikstrom to the same place where they retrieved AZ’s backpack. Fruffy wasn’t there. The two tried a few more places all around Lumiose City’s alleys, but Fruffy was in none of them.

 

Wikstrom sighed and sat down in front of a closed café. His feet were killing him. “We should go home and try again tomorrow,” he said, desolate.

 

Amaranthe nodded and patted Wikstrom’s cheek with her tiny hand.

 

When Wikstrom’s legs felt like carrying him again, the elite got a cab and went home, immediately passing out on the sofa.

 

***

 

_ What a fine mess this is _ , AZ thought to himself as his paws treaded the streets of Lumiose,  _ And Amaranthe isn’t even here with me. _

 

AZ stopped and sighed deeply. He regretted leaving Amaranthe behind. He couldn’t return to get her, because he was sure Marion never wanted to see him again.

 

A small whine escaped AZ’s snout and he sat in the middle of the street. He missed Amaranthe already… He whined again and it quickly turned into a small, forlorn howl.

 

When the street continued being silent, AZ sighed again and stood, continuing his trek to nowhere. Soon he found himself tired and he decided to find a place to sleep. He found a long bench and curled up under it, sleep quickly overtaking him.

 

***

 

Wikstrom woke up to his phone ringing, with sore legs and stiff neck. He groaned and fumbled with the device before bringing it to his ear. “M’ello?”

 

“Um. Hello? Is this the owner of… F-Fruffy?” a hesitant voice spoke.

 

Wikstrom sat up, back straight. “Yes! Did you find him? Is he okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, he’s fine. Just a little… um, fidgety. And anxious?” There was a sheepish laugh at the other end of the line.

 

Wikstrom smiled and let out a shaky, relieved breath. “Where are you?”

 

“The park near the tower.”

 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Wikstrom said and stood, stumbling on the blanket that was spread on him.

 

“Take your time dude, we’ll be here for a while,” the person said. Wikstrom could hear the smile in their voice.

 

“Thank you…” Wikstrom hesitated. “Ah, I didn’t get your name.”

 

“It’s Rosario,” the voice said.

 

“Rosario,” Wikstrom repeated, “Thank you for finding Fruffy.”

 

“No problem, dude.”

 

A sleepy.looking Amaranhte appeared. “Floee?”

 

“Someone found Fruffy!” Wikstrom beamed.

 

Amaranthe blinked and beamed too. “Floe!”

 

“They’re in the park near the tower, let’s go get him.”

 

“Flo!” Amaranthe disappeared into the kitchen and returned with an apple. She gave it to Wikstrom with a stern expression.

 

Wikstrom realized she wanted him to eat it before leaving. “Thank you,” Wikstrom smiled as he sheepishly bit into the fruit as he pulled his coat on. He grabbed the keys and leash and the two left the house.

 

They got a cab and arrived at the park. Wikstrom looked around and quickly found a blue-haired youngster holding on to Fruffy’s collar.

 

The young person saw Wikstrom approaching and their eyes widened they briefly looked behind them, as if to confirm that Wikstrom was indeed coming towards them. “D-Duke Wikstrom?!” they squeaked as Floette zoomed to Fruffy and collided with his chest fluff.

 

Wikstrom smiled tiredly. “Yes, ‘tis I. Thank you for finding my Furfrou.”

 

“No problem…” The teen let go of Fruffy’s collar as Wikstrom knelt down and hugged the pokemon. “I called him dude,” Rosario muttered.

 

“I was so worried,” Wikstrom murmured into Fruffy’s fur.

 

Fruffy gave a small whine and nuzzled Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom pulled back and clipped the leash to the collar, taking a few breaths to collect himself before standing up. “Thank you for finding him. He learned how to open the front door and ran out last night.”

 

“And he was out all night?” Rosario asked, “Wow. Poor puppy.”

 

Wikstrom and Rosario chatted for a while. Wikstrom offered a reward for finding Fruffy, but Rosario refused, just asking for an autograph and a selfie with Wikstrom. Wikstrom also took a picture of Rosario with Fruffy to post on his Chattor.

 

_ @Wikstrom_Elite4: Fruffy has been found! Thank you to everyone who were looking, especially to Rosario, who found him! _

 

After thanking Rosario once more, Wisktrom, Fruffy and Amaranthe headed home. When Wikstrom took the leash off of Fruffy’s collar, the Furfrou made a beeline to his bed and laid down with a sigh. Amaranthe nuzzled to his chest.

 

Wikstrom knelt down and petted his head. “Everything okay?”

 

Fruffy just flopped his tail.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Fruffy lifted his head slightly.

  
“Do you want bacon?”

 

Fruffy lifted his head more and wagged his tail slowly.

 

Wikstrom smiled. “Do you want to eat with me at the table?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Fruffy looked away.

 

Wikstrom sighed. “I guess that’s a no, then.” He left to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. He was almost done cooking the bacon when his phone started ringing.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Marion,” Olympia’s smooth and deep voice came through the receiver, “AZ is fine, I hope?”

 

“Olympia, hello,” Wikstrom smiled crookedly, “Yes, he’s fine, just tired.”

 

“That is good to hear,” Olympia said. 

 

“You already knew that, didn’t you?” Wikstrom asked, smiling crookedly as he slipped some bacon on a plate.

 

“I did. But I didn’t call for a chat.” Olympia’s voice turned serious. “I found out a way to undo the bond.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You… you did?” Wikstrom stuttered, “That’s great! When can we undo it?”

 

Olympia was quiet for a moment. “In two weeks.”

 

Wikstrom’s stomach sunk. “Ah.”

 

“I have to collect some items for the undoing ritual. It’s a complicated spell.”

 

“I understand,” Wikstrom said, “Take your time.”

 

They hung up and Wikstrom set a few slices of bacon in Fruffy’s bowl. The Furfrou appeared and started eating.

 

“Olympia figure out how to undo the spell,” Wikstrom told him.

 

Fruffy paused and looked up at him.

 

“But it’ll take a two weeks for her to get things prepared.”

 

Fruffy sighed and returned to his bacon.

 

Wikstrom sighed too and sat down at the table to eat. 

 

***

 

The next week and a half were… odd. Fruffy refused to join Wikstrom on the sofa for cuddles and refused to sleep in Wikstrom’s bed. Wikstrom had a hunch why he did that and he respected it, but he still got lonely. 

 

In fact, Fruffy (or AZ, rather) had started acting really aloof all of a sudden. He never left the Furfrou form and spent most of his time curled up on his doggy bed. He seemed avoidant and… sad in general.

 

“Maybe he has depression,” Susan said.

 

“Depression?” Wikstrom asked.

 

“Yeah. Canine depression. Canine pokemon are just as likely to have depression as humans.”

 

Wikstrom hummed. “I didn’t know that…” But he knew that couldn’t be the case. Fruffy wasn’t exactly an ordinary canine, but Wikstrom couldn’t tell that to Susan. AZ was sad and that showed through Fruffy.

 

“Now, treating canine depression is a bit tricky because you can’t take them to therapy,” Susan spoke on, “All you can really do is to make sure he’s stimulated with toys and such.”

 

Wikstrom looked at Susan, remembering what AZ said to him a few days ago and how Fruffy seemed to be even sadder when Wikstrom said he was going to go out on a date with Susan.

 

“What’s wrong?” Susan asked softly.

 

“I don’t think this is working,” Wikstrom heard himself say.

 

Susan blinked. “...What?”

 

Wikstrom hesitated, waving a hand between them. “Um… this. Us.”

 

Susan blinked again, looking shocked. Wikstrom was just about to panic when she smiled and laughed. “Oh thank Arceus! I thought I was the only one!”

 

Now it was Wikstrom’s turn to blink in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

 

“I thought this wasn’t working out either,” Susan explained, “I felt like breaking up now would be in poor taste because of Fruffy…”

 

Wikstrom chuckled too, relaxing a little. “Actually he is the reason… I think I should focus on taking care of him.”

 

Susan smiled and pressed her hand on her chest. “Aww. You’re such a good man, Marion. Go and take care of your old puppy.”

 

Wikstrom smiled too, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. “Thank you, Susan.”

 

Susan giggled and squeezed Wikstrom’s hand. “You have my number. Feel free to call if you or Fruffy need me.”

 

***

 

When Wikstrom returned home, AZ was still curled up on the doggy bed. He flopped his tail lazily as a greeting. Amaranthe was sitting on his paw, eating a cherry.

 

“How you doing, buddy?” Wikstrom asked, kneeling down to pet him.

 

Fruffy sniffed.

 

“That’s good,” Wikstrom said, as if he understood what AZ’s sniff meant. “I broke up with Susan.”

 

AZ blinked and lifted his head.

 

“Yeah, with the collar thing, I don’t think I have the mental capacity for dating.”

 

AZ wagged his tail and Wikstrom smiled. Fruffy was so transparent. The Furfrou was so happy that Wikstrom managed to lure him to the couch for cuddles.

 

“I missed this,” Wikstrom sighed as he nuzzled AZ’s fur.

 

AZ whined and nuzzled Wikstrom’s chin.

 

Wikstrom smiled, feeling wistful. “I don’t think we can do this after we get the collar off,” he muttered to himself.

 

AZ sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later Olympia called Wikstrom and told him she was ready to remove the collar from AZ. The two headed to Anistair City with AZ’s clothes in a duffel bag because AZ still refused to switch to his human form. Amaranthe hovered around them nervously.

 

Olympia was waiting for them when they arrived. “I’m glad you could make it,” she said with a smile.

 

“Thank you for having us,” Wikstrom smiled sheepishly.

 

Olympia lead inside her house and to her living room. There were two pillows on the floor and a curtain separating a corner of the room.

 

“AZ, we need you as a human,” Olympia said, “Feel free the change behind the curtain.”

 

Wikstrom unhooked the leash from AZ’s collar, lifted the curtain so the Furfrou could hide behind it and shoved the duffel bag after him.

 

After a while, AZ stepped out, dressed in worn jeans and a sweater.

 

“Please sit on the cushions and relax,” Olympia said.

 

Wikstrom and AZ sat down, their knees brushing against each other. Wikstrom’s hand moved on its own, grasping AZ’s long fingers.

 

AZ blinked at him with a confused look, but he said nothing.

 

“Are you ready?” Olympia asked.

 

“Yes,” Wikstrom said.

 

AZ just nodded.

 

“Now, repeat after me, Marion.  _ I, who made the bond… _ ”

 

Wikstrom repeated the line, squeezing AZ’s hand gently.

 

“ _...wish to now undo the bond… _ ”

 

AZ squeezed Wikstrom’s hand slowly.

 

“ _ I wish this Furfrou to be free again. _ ”

 

Wikstrom looked up at AZ as he spoke, meeting the giant’s eyes.

 

“You can take the collar off now,” Olympia said.

 

Wikstrom nodded, swallowing nervously. He lifted his hands to AZ’s neck and hesitantly touched the collar. When no sparks snapped at his fingers, he undid the clasp. As he pulled the collar away from AZ’s neck, he felt a strange pull, like he had swallowed a hair and was pulling it out of his throat, except in his whole body. It wasn’t painful, just mildly uncomfortable. AZ must have felt it too, judging by the way he grasped Wikstrom’s elbows and the slight pinch on his brow.

 

The collar came off and Wikstrom relaxed. AZ sighed and closed his eyes.

 

“I’ll dispose of the collar for you,” Olympia said and took the collar from Wikstrom, she then sailed out of the room.

 

AZ was still holding on to Wikstrom’s elbows. His hair hid his eyes as he slowly let go. “I suppose this is goodbye…”

 

Wikstrom had a sinking feeling in his chest. “No,” he said.

 

AZ blinked. “I’m sorry?”

 

Wikstrom’s cheeks flushed and the man stuttered. “I… I want to… um…” He was desperately grasping for words, but none came. Instead, Wikstrom brought his hands back to AZ’s neck and pulled him down. At the same time, he lifted himself, bringing their lips together.

 

AZ’s hands were gripping Wikstrom’s biceps tightly when Wikstrom pulled back. Wikstrom was vaguely aware of Amaranthe clapping her tiny hands.

 

“Y-you said you wanted me for yourself,” Wikstrom said, “I… You can have me, if you still want me.”

 

AZ blinked again, his visible eye shining with tears. “Marion…”

 

“You don’t have to give me an answer now,” Wikstrom said, interrupting whatever AZ might have meant to say, “You don’t even have to live with me. I can get you an apartment somewhere, if you want.”

 

AZ shook his head and looked down. “You’ve already been too kind to me…”

 

Wikstrom pressed his finger against his lips. “Let me do this for you. As an apology for the collar, or whatever.”

 

AZ nodded and grasped Wikstrom’s hand, lacing their fingers. He brought Wikstrom’s hand to his mouth and pressed a tender kiss onto the knuckles.

 

Olympia returned to the living room with a serene smile and told them that they were now completely unbonded and that they could go now.

 

***

 

A few days later AZ had a small, cheap apartment with the bare necessities. Wikstrom insisted on AZ getting back onto his feet first and approaching Wikstrom again when AZ himself wanted to. AZ had agreed.

 

So Wikstrom hadn’t seen or heard of AZ for about a month.

 

During that time, Wikstorm had made up a story about Fruffy’s “real owner” finding Fruffy and Floette and Wikstrom agreeing to give them back to the real owner to explain Fruffy’s disappearance from Wikstrom’s Chattor timeline. His fans had been sad to see Fruffy go, but they were happy to know that Fruffy would be back home.

 

Wikstrom agreed. He couldn’t deny he would miss the clicking of Fruffy’s claws on the floor or sleeping next to a furry canine.

 

_ Maybe I should get another Furfrou, _ Wikstrom thought one Saturday morning.

 

There was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts.

 

He went to open the door and the first thing he saw was a flurry of flowers swirling in the air. Wikstrom blinked and his mouth fell open as he stared in awe.

 

“I told you that was unnecessary,” a voice said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

 

“Floee~”

 

Wikstrom blinked again and realized that AZ and Amaranthe were standing (or floating, as the case were with Amaranthe) on his doorstep. AZ was holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

“AZ,” Wikstrom smiled.

 

“Good morning, Marion,” AZ said, smiling too. He shifted the bouquet on his arms. “I… I brought you flowers.”

 

“Thank you,” Wikstrom smiled, accepting the bouquet. “Do you want to come in?”

 

AZ nodded and Wikstrom stepped aside to let him in.

 

The door closed and AZ paused. For a moment he looked like he was about to say something, but instead he swooped down and pulled Wikstrom into a kiss.

 

“I missed you, Marion,” AZ murmured against Wikstrom’s lips.

 

“I missed you too, my darling Furfrou,” Wikstrom chuckled.

 

AZ snorted and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!
> 
> If I'm to be brutally honest, I completely lost my steam writing this fic and I think it deserved better than what I ended up with. Ah well, that is life, I suppose.


End file.
